An image stream may be assembled from a series of still images and displayed to a user. The images may be created or collected from various sources for example, from an in-vivo system with a plurality of imagers
According to one embodiment, each separated imager may capture images of a lumen such as the gastrointestinal (GI) tract and a transmitter may transmit the images to an external recording device while the capsule passes through the lumen. Large numbers of images may be collected by each imager for viewing and, for example, combined in sequence. An image stream of, for example, 40 minutes in length, containing for example about 4,800 frames, may be presented to the user for review. Other numbers of frames or lengths may be used.
According to some embodiments, one or several images may be absent from the image stream. This may be the result of one or more components within the in-vivo system, for example an imager which may be malfunctioning or which may not perform at a certain moment due to, for example the capsule angle and/or movement. In addition a malfunctioning could be the result, for example, of a recorder failing to record an image, or an unclear image rejected during a data screening and selection. Due to the missing images a gap may exist where for a certain amount of time no documentation is available and the resulting image stream may be inconsistent and/or incoherent.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method that may serve as an accurate representation of the body parts that are being imaged.